How to Save a Life
by Ersatz Writer
Summary: 'I'll save you, Miles. Just like you saved me, all those years ago...' Phoenix confronts the Demon Attorney.


'I'll save you, Miles. Just like you saved me, all those years ago...'

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom**

* * *

He sees him for the first time in 12 years.

Miles is different. He stands, tall and composed, his eyes cool as steel, expression distant. He doesn't seem particularly in touch with anyone. Phoenix sees him walk from the prosecutor bench as though he is the only person in the world.

He finds himself tumbling from the gallery. The crowd is dispersing at the sound of the 'Guilty' verdict hanging heavy in the air. Phoenix pushes his way past them. His eyes never leave the prosecutor for a single second.

Miles Edgeworth, the Demon Attorney. The man he had once called his friend.

He sees the prosecutor drifting further and further away from him among the sea of heads. He runs, reaching out.

"Miles!"

The shout draws the attention of half the spectators around him, but none of them were the one he really wanted.

"Miles!"

He crashes into a stern-faced bailiff on his journey, but the apology has barely left his mouth before he continues his way down the corridor.

_I have to reach him... I have to..._

"Miles!"

And finally, he turns. 21-year-old Miles Edgeworth, the Demon Attorney, stops and looks back.

Phoenix is so surprised to see him actually respond that he almost barrels straight into him.

Now that they are actually standing face to face, after 12 years of silence, Phoenix finds all the words he had so carefully built up over the years dissipating on his tongue.

They stare at each other. Miles' expression is unreadable. Phoenix feels distinctly aware of his baggy, pink hoodie, and long, casual jeans. He stares at Miles' fancy cravat and waist coat, at the carefully organised folder tucked underneath the prosecutor's arm, and sees, for the first time, the real distance between them.

"Uh..." He gasps, and even that sounds oddly high-pitched and strangulated to his ears.

Miles stares at him.

"You..."

"Um. Yeah. Me." Phoenix shifts uncomfortably under the other's gaze. "Uh... You remember me, right?"

Miles turns properly to face him. His arms cross over his chest. His expression is closed off and unfriendly. "... Wright, isn't it?" His tone makes Phoenix feel distinctly unwelcome and unwanted.

"Uh. Yeah." He finds himself mumbling inanely once more. _I don't know why I expected him to greet me with hugs and roses... _"Phoenix, actually."

Miles' lips purse. Phoenix wonders if he even bothered to take note of this information. "... Can I help you?" He seems to suggest that he has better things to do.

Phoenix flounders. "W-We, uh, went to primary school together." He tries, helplessly. "R-Remember? Fourth grade? We were really close. Like, um, me, you and Larry Butz. We were, um, just about best friends. Do you - "

"Yes." Miles interrupts. He is not even bothering to disguise his impatience now. "I remember."

"Well, if you remember, then why didn't you answer my letters?"

He doesn't realise he has voiced his sarcastic comment out loud until he sees the abrupt twist in Miles' calm expression. The prosecutor's gaze lingers this time, but no sooner does Phoenix think he has finally broken through that the shield flicks back up.

"I've received no such letters."

"Oh... I see." His heart sinks and he tries to ignore the burning in his cheeks. It _hurt_, being rejected like this. _You don't want to remember me, do you, Miles?_

"Now, if that is all you wanted to say..." As though confirming his thoughts, Miles turns away again. "I'm afraid I must excuse myself, as I have another important case coming up - "

"Miles, wait."

"_Edgeworth_ will be fine," Miles corrects, and though he does not make it obvious, Phoenix hears his little sigh all the same. "What is it you want from me?"

_Answers. _"Why did you move, Miles?" He asks instead, meeting the other's gaze head on. "Why did you _change_? I mean, look at you! What _happened_?"

"Nothing has happened, Mr. Wright," Miles' words are casual, yet his tone is icy. "I do not wish to discuss this with you at the present time."

_No, Miles. You've left me waiting for 12 years - I'm not letting you get away now. _"Miles, please just talk to me. If you don't want to talk now, that's fine. We can meet up somewhere later on. But please," he tries his best to look imploring. _Don't go. _"Answer my questions. What happened?"

"Mr. Wright!" A warning edge creeps into Miles' voice, and he takes a step back, like a cornered animal, the first signs of anger beginning to creep upon his features. "I repeat: I do not wish to discuss this with you."

"You said 'at the present time'. That's OK, we'll talk later on." Phoenix moves forward, reaching forwards, without even thinking, to grab the other's shoulder. "Please - "

Miles' flinches at the contact as though he's just been scalded, but it hurts Phoenix more to see his former friend regard him in this way. He opens his mouth, perhaps to apologize, but it is Miles' fury that reaches him first.

"Mr. Wright," his voice is low, trembling minutely with emotions. "Leave me now, and I will not call the police on you."

Phoenix tries to respond. "But - "

"Leave!" The word rips out through a painful snarl that causes the people around them to start. Miles' face is pale, his eyes so harsh and dark it seemed almost as though they were empty. "Leave now, Phoenix Wright, or else you will regret this!"

Phoenix backs off, carefully, cautiously, and Miles turns abruptly. His head is bowed low, arms closed around himself. His steps are brisk; he disappears from view mere moments after departing, leaving Phoenix standing alone in the corridor.

_Just now, he looked... _

It is hard to describe, yet it looks vaguely familiar. Phoenix tries hard to think of a suitable word for it.

Miles was... He was...

_Lonely._

Phoenix remembers now. The boy standing, isolated in the classroom, wiping away the tears in his eyes. He had been alone then. Who was it that had come to save him?

_I can't leave him... Just now, he told me everything._

_He needs someone to be there for him. _

* * *

It is on his way back to Ivy University that he finally decides.

_I'll save you, Miles. _

The decision wasn't as difficult as he had once thought it might be.

_I will study hard at law. I will work to become the defence attorney you never became.__  
_

_I understand now. _

He looks down at himself now - hands digging deep into pockets, hair messy and disorganized, clothes loose and informal - and couldn't help but laugh.

_There was no way you were going to give me a chance with looks like this, were you? _It was so typical of Miles; of the Miles he had once known. _You just weren't going to answer my questions while I'm like this, are you? _

_But that's OK. I will do everything in my power to reach you, because I haven't forgotten, you know. What you did for me, 12 years ago, will remain with me forever. _

_Let the truth come out in the courtroom, Miles. I'll save you._

_Just like you saved me, all those years ago. _

* * *

**AN: **Slapped together because I have challenged myself to post something every month. But this is exam month, busy month, so this is pretty much written on the spot and unbetaed. I apologise for all mistakes, but when I have time, I will probably look over it.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
